


nobody knows

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Pepper has a moment to herself. She reminisces. And a friend stops by to help jog her memory.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Pepper slumped onto the couch, head dropping back against the cushions. Her eyes closed as she relaxed into the quiet of the room. Morgan was outside being entertained by Peter. The teen had made a habit of dropping by to spend some time with Morgan. Pepper always knew he was smart from what Tony and May told her, but she didn’t realize how kind he was too. He understood what Pepper and Morgan were going through more than most. 

And now the house was calm. The madness was outside, among the trees or splashing on the shore. It was an adorable madness, one Pepper loved more than anything, but it was still a madness that left Pepper exhausted and with little time for herself.

Stark Industries had been a madness of its own. Early mornings, late nights. But it was easier to take breaks from when necessary. There was guilt and tears, but less than now.

Pepper missed the late nights most of all. She worked with amazing people, beautiful and strong and open to a night in Pepper’s bed. She found herself reminiscing quite often. 

One of the first was Natasha. Pepper remembered how simple her life was then, and how extraordinary it seemed at the time. She met Natasha as Natalie, called her that name the first night they spent together, only to find out she was a spy. Pepper had liked Natalie, she was eager to please and asked roundabout questions. But Pepper loved Natasha, everything she did was a demand. Rough kisses and sure movements. She had Pepper spilling all her desires with a few stares and expert touches. Pepper lost count of how many times they had sex long ago. It was always casual, like it was with nearly everything Pepper had been with. Pepper loved Nat, yes, but neither of them had deep feelings that went beyond close friends and occasional bedmates.

Pepper met Maria a few years after Nat. She hadn’t expected much to come of their work conversations. Maria was stoic in her SHIELD uniform. She never had time for small talk, didn’t bother to spin lies about her personal life like Natasha did. It wasn’t until they had some alcohol in their systems that Pepper saw the goofy side of Maria and they tumbled into Pepper’s suite together. After that, their interactions were infrequent and thrilling. Any time they both managed a free evening was one they’d spend in bed. Maria liked it when Pepper took control. She liked taking orders, Pepper was willing to give them. It was always a pleasant time when Maria was in New York, or Pepper was in DC, or when the both were at the upstate Avengers facility. 

Sometimes Natasha joined in on Pepper and Maria’s casual flings. Pepper loved those nights. Natasha and Maria were competing forces, similar and contrasting at the same time. They weren’t competing for Pepper, they were competing for pleasure. Pepper always wished they weren’t all so busy. She would have gladly spent a week tangled in both of their strong limbs.

Pepper found even her personal life was full of superheroes and secret agents. It was strange whenever she thought about it in that light. It was stressful too. She supposed that’s why she enjoyed May’s company so much, when she was introduced to her.

She understood May in ways she’d never understand Natasha or Maria. She worked hard, for herself and her family. She helped the world her own way, without guns or muscles. She was open and honest. She didn’t have anything to hide, a refreshing change of pace for Pepper. Time spent with May always relaxed Pepper. May liked to touch Pepper, liked to say things that flustered her. And she’d get equally flustered by the thing Pepper would say in response. May liked to explore Pepper and Pepper liked to explore May. Their relationship was the most casual and spontaneous. Pepper found it very fulfilling.

Pepper rolled up her sleeves, her skin had warmed at the thought of her past encounters. Her mind jumped from Natasha spread out on Pepper’s desk to Maria’s hot tongue against Pepper and May’s eager use of Pepper’s favorite vibrator. Pepper readjusted on the couch, squirming at her memories and aching between her legs.

It would have been wise to move to her bedroom and lock the door behind her, but Pepper was so worked up and it had been so long since she touched herself that she couldn’t stand, could barely focus on any clear thoughts that weren’t brilliant women and scorching words falling from their lips. Pepper’s hand slipped under her pants and underwear, fingers easily finding a rhythm that had her biting her lip. She rubbed fervent circles into her clit, too desperate to mimic any of her memories. Her eyes closed, letting her focus on her hand and the pleasure spreading through her body, making her legs tremble.

When she opened them briefly, her eyes caught an odd sight. She blinked several times, drowsily as most her focus was still on her moving hand. The realization hit her and her went wide, staring at the figure smirking down at her.

It was May Parker, in high-waisted jeans and sunglasses dangling from one hand. Her eyes were amused, crinkled at the edges from her wide grin. She was tan from the summer sun and just as beautiful as the last time Pepper had seen her. She was likely here to pick up her nephew, arriving early to catch up with Pepper, who was too distracted to hear the door opening or May’s footsteps.

“Hi Pep,” May greeted. “Enjoying your alone time.”

Pepper scrambled into a proper sitting position as she said, “I’m sorry—”

“Oh, don’t be,” May cut off, waving away Pepper’s concerns “I get it. And I was enjoying the show.”

“Peter’s in the yard—”

“I talked to him before I came in,” May said. “They were in the middle of an intense game of hide and seek. I don’t think they’ll mind if we chat for a bit.”

Pepper blinked. May settled into a chair. Pepper’s heart was racing, her body not quite back to its normal state.

“Or I can talk,” May offered. “And you can listen.”

Pepper nodded politely, silent in her continued embarrassment.

“While I was watching you, just now, I wondered what you were thinking about,” May began, her voice light and teasing. “You’ve told me about some of your more exciting nights. I hoped you were thinking about me. I think about you, a lot.”

Pepper waited for May to say more.

“You can touch yourself, Pepper,” May encouraged. “I’d like to watch.”

Pepper considered herself a strong woman, in certain situations. But with May smiling at her, she felt a bit weak. And so her hand slipped down again, completely willing to May’s whims. She fought the heat on her face, focused on May’s delight and the relief of being able to touch herself again.

“Slow down,” May stated and Pepper’s fingers immediately slowed. “We have time.”

Pepper never had time, that’s what this whole thing was about. But with May in the room, it almost felt like they did have all the time in the world. Like time had slowed or froze, and they could stay in this moment for as long as they wished. Pepper’s deep in pleasure and May watching with dark eyes and a low voice.

“Remember that time at my apartment?” May asked before she continued. “When we just laid in my bed and fingered ourselves next to each other?”

Pepper does remember. She had thought about it, among many other times, before May arrived. She nodded, a heavy breath escaping her lips as she did.

“Why don’t you finger yourself too?” May suggested. “You’re always louder.”

It was true, as Pepper fingers slipped in and out, she moaned and whined. She was still quiet, mindful of where she was. Mostly, she groaned syllables resembling May’s name as she listened to her talk. When she orgasmed, shuddering and shaking as May looked on, a small calm took over her, but was quickly replaced by the need for more pleasure. She continued, May encouraging her. 

It took little time for her to come again. And when she continued to pleasure herself once more, May placed a hand on her knee and said, “I could watch you all night if I had the time but...”

Pepper sighed, residual pleasure and calm mixing with frustration. She understood, she agreed. She sat up and stood, went to the bathroom to freshen up, before she had to send May and Peter on their way. 

May promised to take her out soon. Pepper looked forward to it. In the meantime, she would enjoy her alone time.


End file.
